


lost in your arms

by honeybeesoup



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, i dont know how to tag holy shit, ig??? - Freeform, sorry dream LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeesoup/pseuds/honeybeesoup
Summary: "George, this isn't you, p-please," he gasps, trying to swallow his panic, stumbling over his own feet as the grass around him grows taller and higher. "You're my best friend, George, you're a good person, please, bring my friend back." He coughs up mouthfuls of nothingness, the isolation squeezing his lungs until he can't even scream anymore."Shut up," George says, stone cold and deadly quiet, suddenly so close behind him that Dream can feel his breath on his neck. His hands, sharp and sinister, wrap slowly around his throat, leaving him choking for air that may never come. He's going to fucking die. Here, alone."George, I d-don't-" he strains, "I thought you.. loved me-""Oh, Clay," he says, and for a moment Dream almost believes it might be him. "I never did."Dream wakes up sobbing, gasping for breath.---Dream has another nightmare. George stays by his side.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 245





	lost in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing im uploading so hello! not my first ao3 post but it is my first on this account. i dont really have a concrete idea for how this is meant to be read so interpret everything however you want
> 
> \--- 
> 
> update: this work is so bad why is it my most popular please literally read any of my other stories except for this one LMAO. okay, don't let me stop you but actually please be warned that this is not an accurate example of my writing ability and was written before i knew how ao3 really properly worked. take that as you will

He's running. That's all Dream knows, is that he's running. Tears stream down his face, and his chest aches painfully, burning his lungs and his throat until he's gasping for breath. _Don't stop running. You can't stop running._

The world around him blurs into meaningless shapes. His bare feet, rough and cracked, pound against the wet grass, so tall that he can barely make his way through it without falling over. It's like no matter what he does, no matter how many breaths he takes, the world pulls him down, down, despite all his attempts to push up. _Don't stop running._

 _I don't want to die,_ is all he knows and all he thinks. And so he _must not stop running._

But it's not… that easy. Someone is here, too, the reason why he's running. 

"I know you're there, Clay." 

He can't escape it. The voice, the thing chasing him, coming from behind him - a mile or a meter away, he can't tell. It doesn't matter. It never will.

Nobody calls him Clay anymore. It almost hurts to hear it again, like it's not even his name, but maybe it's just the adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

_Who would call me that?_

"Stop running, Clay," the voice comes again, gut-wrenchingly familiar, this time closer. It's coming up on him, faster than he can even try and get away, faster than he has time to take it in. 

It _can't be. No._

_George._

"I c-can't!" he yells, his throat tearing painfully. "Please, go away, I don't want-" 

"You don't _get_ to decide, Clay," George yells after him. "This is your fate, you know! Run forever! _You can't escape_!" His voice is almost maniacal, and Dream feels his entire chest fill with icy-cold fear. _Where has George gone?_

"George, this isn't you, p-please," he gasps, trying to swallow his panic, stumbling over his own feet as the grass around him grows taller and higher. There's no exit. No way out. "You're my best friend, George, you're a good person, _please, bring my friend back._ " He coughs up mouthfuls of nothingness, the isolation squeezing his lungs until he can't even scream anymore. 

" _Shut up_ ," George says, stone cold and deadly quiet, suddenly so close behind him that Dream can feel his breath on his neck. His hands, sharp and sinister and so unlike the hands he's used to holding, wrap slowly around his throat, leaving him choking for air that may never come. _He's going to fucking die. Here, alone._

"George, I d-don't-" he strains, "I thought you.. loved me-" 

"Oh, Clay," he says, and for a moment Dream almost believes it might be him. "I never did." 

Dream wakes up sobbing, gasping for breath. 

"Hey, hey, Dream, what's the matter?" a voice comes from beside him, and he has to bite back a scream as he turns to see George sitting by his bed. Cold sweat drips into his eyes. _Not you._

"No, no no, _get away from me_!" 

"Dream," George says gently. "You were.. calling my name. I'm not going to hurt you." 

"S-stop lying to me," he chokes out, shutting his eyes so he can't see George's figure in the dark anymore. 

"I promise you, I'm not," George reassures him. "You… you had another nightmare, is all. I'm here. You're safe, Dream." 

" _You_ -" 

But the words die in his throat. 

"Can you say my name, Dream?" 

"..George," he whispers. Yes, that's the right one. That's the boy standing in front of him. 

"Mhm. And you know who I am, right?" 

"You're.. you're… George," Dream says, almost at a loss for words. "I- I'm sorry- I don't know how to-" 

"It's okay, it's okay," he says quietly, holding a hand out for Dream to grab onto. After a moment's hesitation, he takes it. 

"And do you know what you are to me?" 

"I'm.." Dream draws a blank. "I don't- I mean, I-" The emotions come too fast for him to control them, and he ends up sobbing again, clutching George's hand so tightly that it hurts. "I'm… not… anything to you." 

"Dream," George says, voice barely more than a whisper. He sounds sad, understanding but sad nonetheless. "That couldn't be further from true. Come here." He sits down on the bed, opening his arms, and Dream flops into them without even meaning to.

"Dream, you're.. one of the best things that's happened to me," he continues. "You're my boyfriend, and my best friend and my whole world.. I don't know what the fuck I would do without you. You're one of, I think, the most genuine people I know - you're talented and hard-working and smart and beautiful and.." 

He takes a breath, just for a second. "I love you, Dream. Really. I mean it." 

"You… do?" 

"When have I not?" 

Overwhelmed, Dream buries his face in George's chest, fingers curling tightly around his shirt. His head spins. There's something he's feeling right now, but too deep in his own head and in George's arms to be able to recognize it, he finds himself not caring so much. 

He says nothing more for some time, but George seems to understand, stroking his hair gently and letting him have his silence. 

"I love you," he mumbles after awhile, slightly groggy from tiredness. It is 2 in the morning, after all. 

"I love you too," George murmurs, planting a kiss on his head. 

"And.. I'm sorry about the nightmares," Dream adds on, feeling it's at least necessary to say something. 

"Oh, Dream, don't ever apologise for that," George says, pulling him closer into their hug. "All the nightmares in the world would never make me fall out of love with you." 

_God, he's perfect._

"I love you.. so much." 

"I love you too. I always will." 

Dream may not be the best off. The nightmares suck, _really_ fucking suck, and there's not much he can do about them, nor any of his other problems.  
But right now, George is here, stroking his hair and holding him like he'll never let go, and Dream is so fucking in love with him. And that's all that really matters. 

Nothing more, nothing less. Just the two of them, and the night, and the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet ig? i hope this wasn't too bad


End file.
